


Agreeable

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chairs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Marriage agrees with them, in almost every way. Until they try to buy a chair together. Can anything go normally for Jim and Bones? Idea came from the lj site. You know who you are! lol Don’t own them.





	

Bones loved his husband, honestly he did. He wouldn’t have married him if he didn’t, but, sometimes, Jim did some oddball things in oddball ways. Like trying to convince Bones that a car seat would be perfect in their living room while wearing black leather pants that were way too tight, a black denim shirt that was open at the top, and a pair of boots cut to show Jim’s legs off to perfection. Oh, had Bones forgotten to mention that Jim had “forgotten” to shave that morning. Jim knew Bones had a thing for day old fuzz.

Jim, on the other hand, was not impressed with Bones’ pick. A circular metal number with just enough leather to stick to bare skin. Bones pointed out that the car seat also would stick to bare skin, but conceded the point that there was at least enough room for both of them in the car seat. Bones had dressed to kill as well in blue denim. His wasn’t as tightly revealing, but he knew how to get his way.

The two chairs were separated by about thirty feet and the poor saleswoman kept darting back and forth, torn between both famous men. Maybe she could convince them to take them both. Bones raised an eyebrow, Jim tilted his head. They both heard the muffled laugh from Uhura and Scotty who had agreed to mediate if necessary.

“I dinnae know, whaddaya think, Lassie?” Scotty finally asked Uhura.

Uhura looked at the poor, hapless sales woman before answering, “I think we should put her out of her misery and have them take both!”

“Aye, a nice commission she’ll be getting outta this one,” Scotty said. Jim pouted as he realized that Scotty and Uhura were right. He looked at Bones and nodded. Bones grinned and looked at Scotty. “They’ll take them both!”


End file.
